Chapter 920
Chapter 920 is titled "I Love Oden". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Zoro and Sanji quarreling with each other in their dreams" PN Goemon, Nara Short Summary Kin'emon reveals the exploits of Kozuki Oden, who had restored order to the once-lawless Kuri and was well loved by the people there. However, after leaving Wano Country to sail with the Whitebeard Pirates and Roger Pirates and then returning, Oden was executed by Kurozumi Orochi and his men. Kaido attacked the rest of his family by burning down Oden Castle, but Oden's wife Kozuki Toki used the Toki Toki no Mi to send Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku forward in time. In the present day, these five managed to recruit samurai who were still loyal to Oden, and with the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance having been formed, Kin'emon plans to stage a coup on Kaido's home island of Onigashima in two weeks. Long Summary Kin'emon starts to talk about Kozuki Oden, revealing that Oden Castle's real name was Kuri Castle, but it was called Oden Castle because of the Kuri residents' great love for Oden. Oden was the son of the shogun Kozuki Sukiyaki, but was exiled from the Flower Capital due to getting into violent fights. At that time, Kuri was a lawless area where criminal gangs formed to rob and kill each other. Oden went there and challenged Ashura Doji, who was considered the most dangerous man there. He defeated Doji, and rounded up the criminals and corrected their path, teaching them to be workers who could build towns to live in. He built the Paradise Farm for everyone to eat clean food, and after Sukiyaki had heard of his son's deeds, he bestowed on Oden the title of Daimyo of Kuri when Oden was only 20 years old. Elsewhere, Zoro is all alone in the wilderness, and as he looks for his comrades, he sees a wharf and decides to take a ride there. On a beach in Kuri, Inuarashi sits with his Musketeers, and he recalls how Oden felt Wano Country was too cramped. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had washed up on Wano when they were young, and everyone feared them except for Oden, who defended them from those who tried persecuting them. Inuarashi views Oden as a true hero, recounting how even Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger were captivated by him. However, the Straw Hats' moods changed from happy to shocked as Kin'emon reveals what happened to Oden during Orochi's takeover 20 years ago. He recounts how after Oden was brought to the Flower Capital and executed, he, Kanjuro, Raizo, Kiku, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and another samurai managed to escape from the scene. However, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were caught by Orochi's men, and the remaining members of the group had no choice but to press on to Oden Castle to try to protect Momonosuke's life. Kaido had anticipated their plan, however, and set Oden Castle ablaze before they got there. Kin'emon's group managed to break in and find Momonosuke with his mother Toki and younger sister Hiyori. Toki, who was rumored to have been born in the distant past, revealed that she could go into the future with her Toki Toki no Mi abilities. She decided to meet her end here, and as Kin'emon promised to fulfill Oden's goal of opening Wano's borders, she sent him, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku 20 years into the future. Kin'emon's group found themselves in the remains of Oden Castle, and discovered the graves for them nearby. As they traveled around Wano, they discovered the pollution and corruption that had taken root. However, despite the nation's hatred for the Kozuki Family, they managed to find allies who had waited for the fulfillment of Toki's proclamation that the family would return. Kiku was left to gather information on their enemies, while the rest of them went to sea to recruit allies. They were spotted by Orochi's men as they left, and shipwrecked on the way to Zou, where they parted ways with Raizo. They then drifted to Dressrosa, where Kanjuro was captured as Momonosuke was taken to Punk Hazard. There, Kin'emon had been dismantled by Law, but it was in that desperate situation when he found the Straw Hats and gathered an alliance together. However, Kin'emon reveals that the goal of this alliance now is not to wage war, but to secretly work to take out the commander. In two weeks, on the night of the Fire Festival, he plans for the alliance to stage a raid on Onigashima, where Kaido resides. Quick References Chapter Notes *More of Oden's history is revealed. **A silhouette of Oden is shown. **Oden was the son of former Shogun Kozuki Sukiyaki and he was exiled out of the Flower Capital for getting into fights. **Kuri was once a lawless region until Oden made it a better place. **How he met Inuarashi and Nekomamushi is explained. ***Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are shown as children. **The time of his demise is explained in more detail. **Inuarashi and Nekomamushi's feud began after Oden's death. **Silhouettes of the Disasters are shown. *Inuarashi is shown to be present at Wano Country. *Momonosuke has a sister named Hiyori. *The name of Momonosuke's mother is revealed to be Kozuki Toki. **There was a rumor that she was born in the distant past but traveled to the future using the Toki Toki no Mi, which she also used to send her son and retainers to present time. *Kin'emon reveals that people who support their cause in Wano have a moon mark on their ankles. *Kaido is currently residing on Onigashima, and the alliance plans to invade it and take down the shogun in two weeks. Characters Arc Navigation